Mashup Quinn e Rachel
by annalemos
Summary: Mash-up feito por Quinn e Rachel


**Bom, eu tinha um arquivo guardado no meu pc, tinha feito esse trecho de estória faz tempo, então espero que gostem :)**

* * *

><p><em>Nossa parece que Quinn mudou de vez, fiquei surpreso pelo convite dela<em>_ – _disse Finn, entrando no bar, acompanhado por Rachel.

_Até que enfim você vai acreditar, e só pra você saber, minha convivência com ela está incrível –_ Rachel dizia arregalando os olhos de modo afirmativo para Finn.

O Bar que Quinn escolheu era o de sempre, era naquele bar que acontecia a maioria das saídas do grupo. Rachel e Finn avistaram a mesa onde estavam Quinn e Rory, então se aproximaram.

_Olá Quinn, Rory, hoje o lugar está cheio – _disse Finn, movendo uma cadeira para Rachel poder sentar-se. Ela sorriu docemente.

_Obrigada..._ - sussurrou. Concentrou seus olhos para a frente, em direção ao palco. - _Eu gosto do lugar, parece um ambiente agradável_ - Ela sorriu para os três.

_Espero que as músicas começem a ter um pouco mais de afinação – _Criticou Rory com o olhar para Rachel e Finn – _Falando nisso, fiquei sabendo que vocês duas estão preparando um mash-up para os duetos, como foi isso?_ – Perguntou Rory direcionando-se para Rachel e Quinn.

_Eu e Rachel estamos próximas, e tive essa ideia, eu gostei bastante do nosso primeiro dueto, então resolvi convida-la para um segundo_ – Dizia Quinn, sorrindo para Rachel.

_Sendo assim, vocês vão ter que nos mostrar, melhor ainda se for agora, aqui no palco do bar _– Falava com um sorriso misterioso – _...e ainda mais que esse bar precisa ouvir vozes melhores_ – Agregou Finn, com um olhar para Rachel.

Rachel tragou a saliva e avistou Quinn, então disse – _Não tenho nenhum problema em ir, você tem? Porque se tiver não tem..._ – Dizia Rachel acelerando e atropelando as palavras, como sempre fazia quando estava nervosa.

_Não tenho problema Rachel, vamos..._ – Quinn a interrompeu, com um sorriso estampado.

Subiram no palco, e Quinn pediu para um senhor em um piano, que acompanhasse-as com os seguintes acordes.

**(** **A Thousand Years – Christina Perri** e **Heaven - Bryan Adams)**

**Quinn**

_Heart beats fast _

_(_O coração acelerado)

_Colors and promises_

_(_Cores e promessas)

_How to be brave_

_(_Como ser corajoso)

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_

_(_Como posso amar quando tenho medo de me apaixonar)

_But watching you stand alone_

_(_Mas ao ver você na solidão)

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_(_Toda a minha dúvida de repente se vai de alguma maneira)

_One step closer_

(Um passo mais perto) - Quinn neste momento assente para que Rachel prossiga.

**Rachel**

_And Baby you're all that I want  
><em>_(_Querida você é tudo que eu quero)_  
>When you're lyin' here in my arms<em>

_(_E quando você está deitada em meus braços)

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_(_Quase não consigo acreditar)_  
>We're in heaven<em>

_(_Que estamos no paraíso)_  
><em>_And love is all that I need_

_(_E amor é tudo o que eu preciso)

_And I found it there in your heart_

_(_E encontrei em seu coração)_  
>It isn't too hard to see<em>

_(_Não é tão difícil de ver)_  
>We're in heaven<em>

_(_Que estamos no paraíso)

**Quinn e Rachel**

_(Time stands still) __Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years_

(O tempo fica parado)- (Pensando nos nossos tempos de juventude)

**Quinn e Rachel**

_(Beauty in all she is) __There was only you and me_

**(**Há beleza em tudo que ela é)-( Só existia eu e você)

**Quinn **

_(I will be brave)_

_(_Terei coragem)

**Rachel**

_(I will not let anything take away) __We were young and wild and free__  
><em>_(_Não deixarei nada levar embora) (Éramos jovens, selvagens e livres)

**Quinn e Rachel**  
><em>I have died every day waiting for you<em>

_(_Eu morri todos os dias esperando você)

_Darling don't be afraid_

_(_Amor, não tenha medo)

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_(_Eu te amei por mil anos)

_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_(_Eu te amarei por mais mil)

Todos no local aplaudiram de pé, inclusive Rory e Finn que ficaram surpresos.

* * *

><p><strong>É isso, estou experimentando publicar, para qualquer comentário ou recomendação se sintam a vontade :)<strong>


End file.
